Put a Ring on It
by IantoMcKay
Summary: RENAMED: Abby catches Connor in the act of dancing... Terribly. A collaboration with Ironmanosaurus... Enjoy


Is That Tuna?

"Ahh, not again!" Connor cursed rather loudly under his breath as his car crashed into princess Peach's and got flung off the rainbow road.

Rex, who had been sleeping soundly, woke up at the sudden outburst and looked curiously at him.  
"Ah sorry buddy," Conner said, smiling sheepishly, "I was just about to beat my own record, in this cup." He sighed deeply and paused the game.  
It was suddenly very silent in the apartment and the lack of the obnoxious tones of the game, drew attention to the raindrops hitting the windows.  
He decided, he'd had enough of Mario Kart for today. So he turned off the console. And with a few beeps, the screen turned black.

"Enough off that, huh?" he asked his reptile buddy and checked his wristwatch. "Abby should be on her way home, by now."  
As if on cue, the rain outside picked up and a shiver ran down his spine, at the thought of a drenched and irritable Abby, coming home.

She would probably take her anger out on him, like it was his fault it was raining.  
Then again, it was kind of his fault she was getting wet. Perhaps, he shouldn't have broken her umbrella, impersonating Mary Poppins last week.

He could make it up to her somehow.  
He started browsing through ideas and, of course, his bright mind came up with a brilliant plan.  
He could make her a delicious dinner.

He hurried to the kitchen and eagerly opened the fridge.  
The wide smile on his face quickly faded, as he gazed upon the sorry inventory of the refrigerator.

"Well… It's not completely empty." He said to no one in particular, as he ran through the magnitude of the supply, they had.

"This will do." He said, optimistically, turning around with a pile of stuff in his arms. He pushed the door of the refrigerator closed with his bum and skipped to the kitchen counter.

"Let's see what we have here." He mused and laid out the items.

There was the following. An apple, An onion, two eggs, a can of tomato puree, some quickdough, and a can of tuna.  
He wasn't sure exactly why, the cans were in the fridge in the first place, but he just went with it.

"Hmm…" He said, intelligently and scratched his neck, as he looked to Rex for help.

Getting no answer from the reptile, he skimmed over the ingredients, one more time and decided he, probably, definitely needed some music for inspiration.

So he turned on the radio and as a sign, from some miraculous force, his eyes fell upon an old pizza tray from yesterday.

He stopped in his tracks and exclaimed, "Pizza it is!" before making his way back to the kitchen, with renewed enthusiasm.

The cooking moved along smoothly, with the music playing in the background. And so, he managed to get the Tuna-egg-onion-pizza, in the oven, with no major catastrophes.  
He praised himself, and was about to go set the table, when his eyes fell upon the lone apple on the kitchen tabletop.

He decided it would be a shame to put it back in the fridge, all alone, so he compassionately cut out the apple as well. Just as he was cutting the last quarter, Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' came on and Connor was unable to resist the tempting rhythm.

It started with the head. Suddenly his hips wanted to join in. And by the end of the applecutting, he was outright dancing.

The chorus came on and, since he had seen the video, one too many times, on the telly, he couldn't help mimicking the choreography, however poorly.

Just when he was getting really into it, he heard a girly giggle from the direction of the entrance.  
Shocked, he turned around quickly, to see Abby, soaked from head to toe, covering her mouth and a grin in her eyes.

"Uhh… I-I.. was just." Connor mumbled and pointed at the radio.

Abby couldn't hold back anymore and burst into a laughing fit, which only made Connor more embarrassed. His whole face turned tomato puree red.

Abby, thankfully, got a hold of herself again and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Oh!, I was just making… Oh god, the pizza!" He gasped, alarmed, and ran to rescue the pizza.

He was relieved to see, it was perfectly baked and looked up from behind the counter, smiling goofily. "It's okay. I made it in time."

Abby shrugged off her wet coat, "You made pizza, Connor?" she asked, almost impressed and skipped to see the masterpiece.

Connor had pulled the pizza out of the oven, and it was now peacefully resting on the counter.

"Yeah… Sorta." Connor said.

Abby raised her eyebrow as her gaze fell upon the pizza.  
"Uhm. It looks delicious." She said, in an unsure voice.

"Is that tuna?"

….


End file.
